chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Silverlaine
Name: Jane Surname: Silverlaine Title/Nickname: Heir of Silverlaine. Race: Human Class: Templar Age: 28 Appearance: Jane is a Beautiful young lady, her Hair is long, her hair is golden-blond, staight down her back, her eyes luster a sapphire shade, while her lips, and lush and beautiful, her favorite colour is blue, as a strong supporter of the old throne, and leadership of lordaeron, she dones her Warriors, and Herself, with the insignia's of the Fallen Kingdom. Jane has slightly Muscular arms, from training to become a Paladin for years, Her body strength is Testement to Her Years of training to become a Templar, her years in Exile after the fall of Shadowfang. Alignment: Lawful Good. Psychology: Jane is a Perfectly sane, normal person, She prides Herself on this, She is surprisingly cheerful despite the fact that her family is dead. Birthplace: Silverlaine Keep (Shadowfang) Actual residence: Southshore. Background: Jane Silverlaine was born to the Noble line of the Silverlaines, who ruled over the Silverpine forests as its Provincial Leaders, her father was the brother of the Great Baron Silverlaine, who was the former master of the Shadowfang Keep. she is the spparent heiress to the silverlaine line due to the fact that the baron has no children, or an heir-apparent, and happens to be the last of the Silverlaine line.. As a child, Jane attended a School in the Capital City of Lordaeron that only accepted rich nobles and or Monarchy, here, She learned her geography, Cartography, and basic politics, since She had no siblings, Cousins, or any other Children she generally Played with besides the ones at the school, She learned very fast, She Studied diligently, and Watched her uncle in his place of work, how he did things, and so on. this gave her a better understanding of what she would be doing in the future. With the coming of age, Jane Visited King Varian Wrynn in Stormwind City Keep to represent Her Province of Lordaeron in a discussion of the Future of the Alliance, during this Political meeting of the Alliance leaders, She listened, Diligently, when King Terenas Spoke of the Plague Outbreak, The table soon turned to Her, King Terenas said to Her while squinting, "So Lady Silverlaine... What to you Purpose we do.. Your Uncle is a diligent man.. What would He do..?" Jane Replied, "M'lord, My uncle asked me to speak about the Plague Outbreak at this Meeting... His exact words were.. "Quarantine, Allow the plague to die out, and Keep the Apothecary in and Around the towns Controlling it.." Terenas Replied: "Quarantine is NOT an Option, lady Silverlaine, Time and Time again I must Quote I will not allow my People to be Prisoners in their Own Lands!..." Jane replied, "Yes, Your highness... They are your people, You know best.." Terenas Smiled, "Good Lass.." In the following months after the Fall of Lordaeron, with the Fall of Dalaran, a Strange Mage known as Ur was staying at the Keep, He Experimented on a Way to fight the Undead, He called these Experiments "Worgen." Jane only cought glimpse of them once or Twice, Before She left for Stormwind once again on a Short trip to see the Kingdom of Azeroth First Hand, it suprised her with its Beauty. She stayed there for a few Years. when Word broke out that Her uncle was Dead. and his Corpse was not recovered, the Savage Worgen over took control over the Keep, and Lord Arugal with it. she mourned her families deaths, Who had been staying in the Keep all this time. She however, left for Lordaeron, she had traveled to the lights hope chapel, seeking training to combat this vicious threat, and join the fight against the undead. Templars, these powerful Warriors use the light as a weapon, more so then a Paladin, they are more or less, Paladins who channel all their power into Combat, She desired this weapon more then ever, the Argent Dawn's primary Soldier was the Templar, knowing that the Worgen of shadowfang had been mostly human, she continued her education in alchemy, as she studied for years, to create a potential cure to save her people, alongside her studies to become a Templar, she would work tirelessly to form the right mixture. After 2 Years of serving the dawn in the plaguelands, she returned to Hillsbrad, to prepare an attempt to rally her people, and restore order to Silverpine forest, once and for all.